jeanne
by maiag389
Summary: this is a one shot to help explain my actual fist fanfic called revenge


**This is essential to understand my first Fanfic**

It is set in series 4 episode 20 roughly. Jeanne benoui is in love with tony but as you know thinks he is Anthony dinardo a university teacher.

"Ok Miss what can NCIS do for you?" Gibbs said as he sat down at the conference table.

"Um...are you the people who look into weapon dealers?" Jeanne asked unsure of what she actually was doing.

Ding a ling a ling (Jeanne's message tone)

"Sorry "Jeanne checks her phone "it's my boyfriend" Jeanne said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Does he know your here?" Gibbs asked.

"No I'm trying to find the courage to tell him I'm pregnant" Jeanne said with a slight smile

"Congratulations...miss I hate to be rude but what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked in the politest way possible

"I think my dad is an arms dealer" Jeanne said shaking

"That is a very big thought miss, why do you think he is an arms dealer?" Gibbs said trying to figure out if the girl sat across the table from his was legitimate.

Jenny shepherd walks "Special Agent Gibbs I need to talk to you" she said with a look of fear on her face. They walk out the room leaving Jeanne even more nervous to start with. They walked into the director's office were Jeanne was being watched on the big screen.

"What is it jen?" Gibbs asked

"that is le frog`s daughter" jenny said. She then explained the whole of the undercover case tony had been on.

"Does tony know she was pregnant?" Gibbs asked with a slight tone of shock in her voice.

"If he does he hasn't told me," Jen said just as tony walked in.

"You called...what she is?...does Gibbs?"Tony said being utterly puzzled

"Gibbs knows everything Jeanne turned up this morning saying she thought he dad was an arms dealer" jenny filled him in.

"I want to go in there" tony demanded

"If you do that your cover will be blown" Gibbs said

"Not necessarily if I pretend like a friend called to say you were here upset?" tony suggested. They were all in agreement

The conference room

Tony and Gibbs walk in

"Jeanne what are you doing here?" tony said sitting down next to her

"How did you no I was here ?" Jeanne asked completely surprised

"My friend works here and saw you coming in and recognised you from a picture of my phone and called me" tony answered. Jeanne burst into tears and tony held her. When she had finally calmed down she told tony "tony I I I'm pr pregnant "she could barely bring herself to tell him.

"What?how?i mean we used protection" tony said in complete shock, he didn't know what to do or say

"I need a cup of coffee do you want anything?" tony asked as he stood up Jeanne nodded her head and let go of her and walked out the room and into jen`s office.

Jens office

"She's pregnant" tony told her while still trying to get over the shock himself. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked jen looking for some much needed advice

"Play along " jenny said

"What how can I?"He asked in a much louder voice "she is pregnant with my child how can I lie to her?"He insisted

"Here is a coffee now go back in there tell here you love her and everything will be ok" jen demanded. Tony took the coffee and walked out.

**Ok so this chapter is kinda long but I have the opposite of writers block**

Tony walked back in the room with his cuppa coffee. Jeanne was tearful.

"Hey stop crying I love you and everything will be ok " tony said whilst comforting her "but I still don't understand why are you here?" tony asked

"I I told them my dad is an arms dealer!" Jeanne said after she had stopped crying

"We will need a statement from both of you" Gibbs interrupted

"Sure thing bo...special agent Gibbs" tony corrected himself "can you just give us a minute?" tony asked. Gibbs nodded and walked out into the director's office. "Why did you tell them he is an arms dealer?" tony asked pretending to not understand "because he is tony" Jeanne told him.

Director's office

"He cannot carry on lying, jen" Gibbs said as he burst in her office

"If he tells her the truth she will run off and he will never see her or their child again" jen replied in a much raised voice.

"So what you think he should carryon lying?" Gibbs asked in an unapproved tone

"For now" jenny replied in a certified tone.

The conference room

"Is that why I never met your father because you thought he was an arms dealer?" tony asked

"No, he was away on business I only found out what business last week" Jeanne replied in a sure tone. Tony looked up at the camera which was a live feed into the director's office where Gibbs and jenny were watching it live.

Jeanne statement helped NCIS catch le frog before he had a chance to blow tony`s cover. It was 5weeks after they had arrested him and it was time for Jeanne`s baby scan and Gibbs had given him the day off under the circumstances. "Can we find out the gender?" tony asked the nurse who was doing the scan. "If you both want to know?" she asked , Jeanne and tony nodded. "It is a girl" the nurse announced. Jeanne and tony`s face lit up. After the scan tony took Jeanne to her favourite little cafe. "We are having a little girl" she said with the biggest smile on his face. "Any name ideas?" she asked. "Caitlin" he said. Jeanne said "I always liked Jenifer" she suggested "Jenifer Caitlin" she said with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Jeanne asked completely heartbroken and confused. "My name is Anthony dinozzo not dinardo I am an NCIS special agent...I'm sorry" he told her as was sat at his NCIS desk.

2minutes earlier...

Jeanne walked into NCIS looking for special agent Gibbs but no-one was in the squad room. but she had not noticiced tony come in behind her and sat at his desk "I'm looking for agent gi... tony? What are you doing here?" Jeanne said.

" I can explain" he said realising his world had just turned upside down. "My name isn't Anthony dinardo its Anthony dinozzo I'm an agent here"

"What?" Jeanne asked completely heartbroken and confused. "My name is Anthony dinozzo not dinardo I am an NCIS special agent...I'm sorry" he told her as was sat at his NCIS desk.

"Why did you lie?" Jeanne asked . "I had a mission to romance you and... to get to your father but it went wrong I fell in love with you and then you turned up saying you were pregnant" tony said trying to explain. Director Sheppard walked in. "Jeanne benoui, I was the one who gave tony this mission "jenny explained. "How could you? How could you tell someone to make another fall in love knowing the end result" Jeanne asked "tony was meant to fall in love with you" jen replied. Jeanne began to walk out towards the elevator tony ran after her. "Wait!" he shouted. "What?" she asked. "Have you got more secrets?" she asked. "What about the baby?" he asked . "I'm taking her as far away as possible but I will be back and I will make you pay" she said before she walked out his life. He walked back to his desk. "Tony" tony interrupted jen "because of you I will never get to see my daughter" he said before he started clapping.


End file.
